


Honour

by yeet_gotta_eat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Explicit Language, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Minor Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Percico - Freeform, Truth or Dare, i spell things with a u, licking feet, mention of foot fetish (jokingly), no beta we die like men, not a foot fetish though, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet_gotta_eat/pseuds/yeet_gotta_eat
Summary: Truth or dare. Hilarity ensues. Takes place after BoO, but nobody except Jason knows that Nico is gay.





	Honour

**Author's Note:**

> this is an absolute mess, but i think it's okay. truth or dare, coming out of the closet, licking feet, and Other things. kudos and comments would be appreciated!

Valentine’s day was supposed to be a nice thing. Ever since the whole Cupid situation has happened, it’s like Jason has been trying to set me up with Percy. Moving over so I can sit near Percy instead, or sending him to get something with me. Percy’s been unbelievably nice to me lately, I have a feeling something bad is about to happen. 

I groan in frustration. It feels like I’ve been standing in line for hours for our drinks once I reach the front. I think I mess some up, but no one will care enough to make a comment. Struggling to bring five drinks at once to the Poseidon cabin, I make my way over to the others. 

I reach the door, but I don’t have any hands to knock. I think about bashing my head on the door as a half-assed knock, but then I realized I have a voice. 

“Guys! I can’t open the door!” I say. I hear some giggling before Piper opens the door. 

“Shit, let me help you with that.” She says, grabbing two drinks from me. Percy shows up behind her, grabbing two more. I step inside and lightly shut the door. Everyone is sitting in a circle, and Percy sits down next to Leo, leaving one spot open next to him. We each give each other our respective beverage and we settle down. Jason is on the other side of me, with Piper, Annabeth, then Leo, looping back to me and Percy. 

We sit, cross-legged, in silence for about one second because Leo decides to clap his hands. Percy jumps and his leg bumps mine. He glances at me before lightly tapping my leg as an apology. Leo starts talking. 

“Let’s play truth or dare! Who’s gonna go first?” 

Piper and Percy raise their hands and shout at the same time. A stream of “I did it first!” or “Just let me go first!” and other variations come from both of their mouths. Eventually they settle on rock paper scissors. Piper wins. 

“Haha, bitch! Anyways, Leo, truth or dare?” She asks. 

“Dare. Mama ain’t raise no pussy.” Leo says triumphantly. 

“I dare you to lick both of your feet, heel to toe.” Piper says. Leo gasps, grinning. 

“I think this is a perfect time for me to reveal the fact that I have a foot fetish!” He takes his shoes and socks off, “Jesus, I’m joking, I do other things to get myself off.” 

Jason is laughing his ass off, and Percy is shaking with laughter next to me. Annabeth looks disgusted. 

Leo sticks out his feet and wiggles his toes. Annabeth shuffles away from him. Finally, he brings one foot to his face and licks a long stripe up his foot. 

“I literally just cringed so hard my ass clenched oh my gods Leo,” I really wasn’t expecting Percy to say that. I smack Percy lightly while smiling. He grins at me, green eyes sparkling. 

Leo falls over laughing, stuttering through his words. 

“Percy why- what- what the fuck- your ass- it fucking clenched- I can’t do this-” He wheezes out. 

Jason is almost crying from laughing, Piper looks like she wants to laugh but is too disturbed to do so, and Annabeth looks like she wants to remove Leo’s feet. 

“You have to do the other foot!” I say through my laughter. Leo sits up and quickly licks his other foot. He leaves his shoes and socks next to him, still barefoot. Jason looks at Percy. 

“Did your ass clench again?” 

“Do you even want to know?” 

“Fucking hell, Percy,” I say. 

“Okay Annabeth,” Leo pauses dramatically, “Truth. Or. Dare.” 

“Truth?” She says, still sitting away from Leo. 

“What made you realize that Percy wanted to break up with you?” Leo asks. 

Fuck. Isn’t this a sensitive topic? 

“When I saw something about myself in him, I just did it. Obviously, it still hurt, but now we’re okay.” Annabeth says. 

“What was that thing you saw in him?” I question. I look to Percy and I see him making pleading eyes towards Annabeth. 

“That’s two questions. My turn! Jason, truth or dare?” Percy looks relieved at the change of subject. I nudge him with my elbow. I tilt my head towards Annabeth’s general direction, and I raise my eyebrow, asking ‘what is she talking about?’ silently. Percy shakes his head and mouths, “later” to me. 

“Dare, do your best.” Jason says. 

“I dare you to lick Leo’s feet, in the same spots he did.” 

“What the fuck!?” Leo almost screams, “My poor fucking feet!” 

Percy is dying laughing. Annabeth is smirking while Piper is whispering to her quietly. Jason looks horrified. 

“You did say do your best, dude. This is on you.” I say, shrugging. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Jason asks, half-heartedly crawling towards Leo across from him. Piper wolf-whistles and smacks Jason’s ass as he passes by her. 

“I will destroy your kneecaps.” Jason glares at her, crawling faster. 

“The faster you do this, the faster you can torture someone else.” Percy says, leaning on his hands spread out behind his back. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” 

Jason grabs Leo’s foot. 

“It’s still wet from where he licked! That would be like kissing him! I don’t wanna kiss him, especially after he licked his feet!” Jason makes a face. 

Percy leans over and pushes Jason’s face into Leo’s foot, his nose smushing into it. Leo screams. 

“His eyelashes are tickling me, for fuck’s sake Jason just do it! I don’t like it any more than you do.” 

Jason licks up both Leo’s feet, in the same spot, and spits immediately next to him. He walks this time back to his spot next to Piper. 

“Annabeth, truth or dare?” Jason asks, going back to the previous truth. 

“Dare.” She says, probably not wanting to answer the question everyone knows Jason is going to ask. 

“I dare you to tell me the truth about what you saw in yourself that you saw in Percy.” Jason says, wanting the answer as badly as I did. Annabeth looks at Percy. He has a neutral face and nods at Annabeth. He sighs and gets up to leave, but I grab his wrist. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We respect your privacy, and we don’t want to be bad friends by forcing you to do things you don’t want to do.” I gently say to him. 

It’s silent, not exactly a comforting one, but not awkward either. He shakes his head at me and gives me a little smile. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you guys to know, I just don’t want to see your reactions, and I don’t want you guys to treat me differently.” 

“Hey, Percy, it’s not that big of a deal. We’ll all be friends no matter what.” Jason says. 

“I’m not your friend, Jason, you licked my fucking feet.” Leo tries to lighten the mood, and Percy smiles. 

I look at Percy, making sure to keep his gaze. 

“It’s okay. Really. If you don’t want to say it, Annabeth can, but it would be better to hear it from you, Percy.” I realize I’m still holding his wrist, so I let go and pat the floor next to me. He sits. 

“Do you want us to hype you up or something? Because we can do that, cheer you on like we’re your personal cheerleaders. ‘Woo! Percy! You’re the greatest in the world!’” Leo says, doing jazz hands. 

“I’m just gonna-” He makes almost a cutting gesture with his hand, “throw it out there.” 

Deep breath. “I’m gay.” 

“Oh. That’s it? I thought you were going to say you got someone pregnant or something, or you were secretly a child of Aphrodite.” Leo says. 

“With that sense of style? He’s not an Aphrodite kid, let me tell you that.” Piper says. 

“Wait.” I say. Percy looks at me, his smile fading. 

“Annabeth? You said you saw something about yourself in Percy. You’re gay?” I question. 

“Ah shit, I thought you guys forgot about that part. Yeah, I’m dating Reyna. And I’m bi, actually.” 

“Wait. Reyna’s gay?” Jason asks. 

“Who isn’t gay here? Or bi, or whatever.” Piper asks. 

Jason, Leo, and Piper raise their hands. Jason looks at me and smiles. I keep my hand down. 

“Nico? You’re gay?” Percy says. 

“So many questions, so little time. Long story short: Reyna, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico are gay. Cool. I’m hungry, who wants to grab food with me?” Leo stands up and stretches, making obscene noises. 

Jason, Piper, and Annabeth stand up as well. Percy stands and holds out his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up, even though I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself. 

“I’ll be with you guys soon; I just want to talk to Nico really quick.” Percy says. I raise my eyebrow at him but he just looks away from me. 

“Alright then, meet us at the Poseidon table then.” Jason says, closing the door behind him as everyone leaves. Percy and I are alone. Together. My heart races at the possibilities, but I know that it isn’t going to happen. Just because he’s gay, doesn’t mean he’s into me. 

“So.” I say, prompting him to speak. He looks down at his feet, shuffling around before pulling me into a hug. I freeze, but after a few seconds I awkwardly hug him back. 

He pulls away from me. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I just got so caught up in everything, and I'm really freaking out because I just found out you’re gay and I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time-” My eyes widen, “-but I didn’t want to say anything because you’re from a time where it was wrong to be gay and I thought you weren’t going to be my friend anymore and I didn’t mean to confess to you like this but it’s whatever I guess.” Percy rambles, not even breathing. He looks up at me and blushes. 

“If you don’t want to be my friend, then I completely understand. I just wanted you to know. I doubt you have any feelings for me since I’ve been sort of ignoring you so I’ll just leave now.” Percy says, quickly moving past me to go to the door. 

“Percy, wait. You haven’t been ignoring me though?” I say. He chuckles. 

“I’ve just confessed my feelings for you, and the only thing you say is I haven’t ignored you? I really don’t deserve you.” Percy says, turning back to the door. 

I grab his hand and pull him to me, hugging him. He hugs back, arms going around my waist. 

“Percy, I have liked you since I basically first met you. I just always assumed you were straight, that’s why I didn’t say anything.” I whisper. 

He pulls his face back, arms still around me, and rests his forehead on mine. 

“Is this okay?” He asks, our noses touching. 

I answer by kissing him. There aren’t any fireworks, nothing like in the movies. Just us, and only us. My hands move up to cup his jaw. It’s a gentle kiss. No tongue, no grinding, just... a kiss. 

I pull away from Percy, looking at him. His eyes are still closed. I kiss him on the nose and he opens his eyes. 

“I’m not straight.” Is the only thing he says, pecking me on the lips. 

“I noticed.” 

“We should probably get back to the others.” 

“Yeah.” 

We don’t move. I kiss him again, softer, sort of a grateful kiss. He pulls away from me and clears his throat. 

“So. Does this make us…?” Percy gestures between us. 

“Does this make us what?” I say, playing dumb. I know what he’s trying to say, but I want to hear him say it. He knows I know. 

“Would you, Nico Di Angelo, do me, Perseus Jackson, the honour of becoming my boyfriend?” Percy says dramatically. I roll my eyes. 

“I will do you that honour.” I say, just as dramatically. He kisses me on the cheek. 

“Do you want to tell the others, or do you want to wait? Anything is okay with me.” Percy says. I laugh and shake my head. I take his hand and pull him outside of the cabin, walking towards the tables where everyone else is. Jason sees us first and smiles widely, while Leo groans and gives him five golden drachmas. We sit down next to Piper, who looks at our joined hands and grins. 

“So, I’m assuming everything went well?” Jason asks, blue eyes gleaming. He totally had something to do with this. 

Percy looks at me and smiles. It’s a small smile, but it shows so much fondness. For me. Percy likes me. 

“Yeah, I’d say it went pretty well.” I reply. 


End file.
